


playing with fire

by lelouchisms



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Code Geass Kink Meme, First Kiss, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Prompt: Suzaku/Julius Kingsley. Suzaku has trouble separating Julius from Lelouch., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelouchisms/pseuds/lelouchisms
Summary: There is nothing more that Suzaku hates in the world than his superior, Julius Kingsley.





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Code Geass kink meme.
> 
> Prompt: Suzaku/Julius Kingsley. Suzaku has trouble separating Julius from Lelouch.

There is nothing more that Suzaku hates in the world than his superior, Julius Kingsley.

 

_Every damned thing reminds him of Lelouch._

 

The way he smirks when gives orders to the men in Euro-Britannia, the way he chuckles to himself quietly, the way he struts himself across the room, with his flamboyant hand gestures, waving the Imperial Scepter around, the way he smugly talks to Suzaku like he’s _looking down on him_ —

 

_Lelouch was supposed to be erased._

So why?

 

Why is Julius here, acting so much like Lelouch, yet so different in so many ways?

 

Lelouch would never serve the emperor of Britannia. Lelouch would never fight on Britannia’s side, doing what His Majesty commands.

 

Julius acts so distant from Suzaku, yet so close.

 

It’s driving Suzaku crazy.

 

“Sir Kururugi,” Julius asks one night, while they’re alone in one of his private rooms. “What’s the matter with you?”

 

“Nothing, Your Highness.” Suzaku replies back, wanting to take his leave.

 

“Suzaku.” Julius – no, Lelouch calls to him, and he can’t take it anymore, he really can’t, so all he can bring himself to do is to push Lelouch against the wall and kiss him hard, the kiss a desperate mash of teeth and tongue.

 

“What are you--?” Julius, no, Lelouch asked—he didn’t even know anymore—all Suzaku could reply with was:

 

“Shut up.”

 

He quietly said, before he pulled away from the kiss.

 

“I should go now,” Suzaku began. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lord Kingsley.” He quickly took his leave, shutting the door behind him, cutting off anything Julius had to say.

 

Suzaku found himself in the bathroom, looking into the mirror as he sighed quietly and put his fingers up to his lips, shaking his head.

 

 _There is no Lelouch anymore,_ he thought to himself, as he went to his bedroom, grieving over what could’ve been.


End file.
